Äitiyden riemu
by Jadeile
Summary: Shikamarun äiti, Yoshino, kärsii äitiysmasennuksesta. Songfic, oneshot, Yoshino/Shikaku.


**Varoitukset:** angstia, angstia

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei, kappaleen Kadonneet taas omistaa Kotiteollisuus.

**

* * *

**

**Äitiyden riemu**

Nara Yoshino istui keittiössä kyynärpäät pöytää vasten, pidellen päätään käsissään. Hänen selkäänsä särki ja mieli oli maassa. Shikaku ei ollut kotona, ilmeisesti tämä oli jossain Chouzan ja Inoichin kanssa.

Tietenkin, tämä oli aina heidän kanssaan. Tai tehtäviä suorittamassa. Missä hyvänsä muualla, paitsi Yoshinon ja heidän vauvansa Shikamarun kanssa.

Yoshino katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Ulkona oli puolipilvistä ja vaikutti siltä kuin pian alkaisi sataa. Jos alkaisi sataa, niin Shikamarusta tulisi äärimmäisen levoton ja Yoshinon pitäisi kantaa häntä sylissään kaiken aikaa. Hänen selkäänsä särki jo pelkästä ajatuksestakin. Tai ei, se ei edes johtunut ajatuksesta, vaan siitä, ettei hän ollut viimeisten parin kuukauden aikana tehnyt juuri mitään muuta kuin kantanut heidän poikaansa.

_Tyhjään pihaan katselet ikkunasta  
__Päivääsi vihaat vaikka on aamu vasta  
__Aamusta iltaan on liian pitkä matka  
__Tahtoisit luovuttaa  
__Pää käskee jatkaa_

Shikamarun itku alkoi raikua talossa ja Yoshino näki ensimmäisten sadepisaroiden tipahtavan keittiön ikkunaa vasten. Hän painoi kasvonsa alemmas käsiään vasten ja tukki korvansa. Jos hän ei kuulisi itkua, niin ehkä se loppuisi itsekseen. Tai ehkä sen aiheuttaja vain katoaisi kokonaan, niin kuin ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Ehkä hän heräisi tästä painajaisesta, jossa hän oli jumittunut taloon koliikkivauvan kanssa.

Painajaisesta, jossa hänen miehensä ei tehnyt elettäkään auttaakseen häntä vauvan hoidossa. 'Liian vaivalloista' tämä sanoi. 'Vaivalloinen' olisi varmaan heidän vauvansakin ensimmäinen sana, mikäli tämä koskaan vaivautuisi suustaan päästämään mitään muuta ääntä kuin kiljuntaa.

_Mietit kuka olet  
__Mitä teet työksesi  
__Oletko kotiäiti ja onko miehesi  
__Juurtunut, mädäntynyt sohvaan kii  
__Samalla kun sinä katoat haaveisiin_

"Kaikki oli niin hyvin…" Yoshino nyyhkäisi ja painoi kätensä tiukemmin korviaan vasten ollakseen kuulematta Shikamarun korvia raastavaa huutoa. Hän ja Shikaku olivat olleet niin rakastuneet toisiinsa. Heillä oli ollut kaikki niin ihanasti, ainoastaan satunnaiset tehtävät erottivat heidät toisistaan. Sitten Yoshino tuli raskaaksi.

Yoshino läimäisi kätensä pöytään ja mulkaisi itkuisin silmin suuntaan, mistä vauvan itku kuului. Shikamarun syntymästä lähtien hänen elämänsä oli ollut yhtä helvettiä! Tai se oli ollut sitä jo vähän ennen tämän syntymääkin, sillä hän oli ollut kuin turvonnut virtahepo ja painanutkin vähintään yhtä paljon.

Tällaisina hetkinä Nara Yoshino toivoi, ettei hänelle olisi ikinä syntynytkään poikaa.

_Kadonneet kiertävät kuuta karkuun  
__Ja huomista, sen tuomista  
__Suruista tai iloista eivät saa mitään_

Yoshino nousi ylös penkiltään ja tömisteli raivoisin askelin lastenhuoneeseen. Shikamaru makasi pinnasängyssään ja huusi naama punaisena keuhkojensa täydeltä. Yoshino pysähtyi jonkin matkan päähän lapsestaan. Hän pelkäsi. Ei Shikamarua, vaan itseään.

_Aurinko palaa, se valaa  
__Kaunista maatamme, ja saatamme  
__Huomata kuinka sen mullasta itää  
__Ei mitään!_

Yoshino kääntyi ympäri ja poistui huoneesta. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä lähelle vauvaa. Hän kuuli Shikamarun huudon korvissaan kaiken aikaa, eikä kestänyt enempää. Hän marssi eteiseen, veti kengät jalkaansa ja takin ylleen ja poistui talosta, jättäen Shikamarun huutamaan tyhjään taloon.

Vesisade kasteli hänet hetkessä läpimäräksi, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän antoi kyynelten valua valtoimenaan kasvoillaan sadeveden mukana ja nautti hiljaisuudesta ympärillään. Ei enää vauvan itkua. Vain hän ja tyhjä kaupunki.

Yoshino suuntasi askeleensa leikkipuistoon, jossa hän istui märälle keinulle ja keinui hitaasti edestakaisin.

_Tuulipuvun alla  
__On kauneus piilossa  
__Sitä ulkoilutat leikkipuistossa  
__Kerran viikossa tila-autolla kaupunkiin  
__Tahtoisit eksyä kauppakeskuksiin_

Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli vauvan itkua jostain läheltä. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän heittäytyi maahan kädet korvillaan.

"Ei! Ei enää!" hän huusi ja ravisti päätään vimmatusti. Ei tännekin, hän tahtoi olla rauhassa!

Hän toisti sanaa "ei" kuin mantraa, kunnes lopulta vaikeni. Itkua ei enää kuulunut. Joko hän oli kuvitellut sen tai sitten vauvan äitiparka oli saanut tämän hiljentymään.

Kumpi hyvänsä syy olikin, niin nyt oli kuitenkin taas hiljaista.

_Samalla raivolla läpi vuorien  
__Samoilla lauseilla läpi vuosien  
__Näin elämä yrittää meitä lannistaa  
__Jos mikään muutu ei, me  
__Tänne katoamme_

Hiljaa nyyhkyttäen Yoshino nousi seisomaan, ottaen tukea keinujen pylväästä. Hän ei vain jaksanut tätä enää. Hän ei kestänyt. Miten ihmiset pystyivät kasvattamaan moisia hirviöitä? Miten hän muka pystyisi sietämään vauvan kiljuntaa ja itkua kuukausitolkulla? Ei mitenkään.

_Kadonneet kiertävät kuuta karkuun  
__Ja huomista, sen tuomista  
__Suruista tai iloista eivät saa mitään_

Yoshino antoi kyynelten valua vielä hetken valtoimenaan, kunnes pyyhkäisi kasvonsa hihaansa ja lähti kävelemään takaisin. Takaisin vauvan luokse. Hän ei voinut muuta.

_Aurinko palaa, se valaa  
__Kaunista maatamme, ja saatamme  
__Huomata kuinka sen mullasta itää  
__Ei mitään!_


End file.
